Five Nights At Freddy's Book 1 Kindergarten
by KenzLuvsTeamCrafted
Summary: What if the FNAF 1, 2 and (some of) 3 kids went to school? What would happen? Well, here I will try to answer both of these questions.
1. Meet The Kids

Chica's POV

I hear my older twin sister running around before she comes in and jumps on my bed. She screams, "Chica! Get up!" I groan and stand up. She runs out of the room and I walk to my dresser. I grab a white tee shirt that says Let's Eat and a pair of yellow skinny jeans. Jessica is wearing a white shirt that says Let's party and pink shorts that come halfway down her upper leg. Our mom has put our bowls of cereal on the table. I eat it, and brush my teeth. Mom brushes Jessica and I's blonde, almost yellow, hair out. We both have a few strands of hair that stick up no matter how much we brush it. We pull on our orange converse and backpacks and run out to the bus stop.

Foxy's POV

I wake up and put on a red tee shirt and some tan pants that one legs is ripped up. I pull on socks and red converse. I go downstairs and my mom sighs and tries to neaten up my red hair which is naturally messy. She says, "Why are you wearing torn up shorts? You need to make a good first impression on your classmates." I shrug and eat my cereal, then brush my teeth. I pull on my backpack and walk to the bus stop. There's two blonde girls, both in white shirts and orange converse. From the back the one in yellow jeans is kinda cute.

Bonnie's POV

My older twin brother, Johnny, comes in and shakes me lightly. I yawn and sit up and he smiles at me. I smile back at him as he turns to leave. I walk to my dresser and pull on a black shirt with a purple vest over it and some black jeans. I pull on socks and purple converse. Mom let Johnny and I dye our hair purple. My brothers have the same outfit as me on, except Johnny's vest is more blue than purple and Sonnie, our older brother by a year, has yellow on. Johnny's hair is more blue and Sonnie kept his hair our natural blonde. We eat some cereal, brush our teeth, and grab our backpacks. I tie on my bow tie like mom showed us. Johnny already has his on. I put my backpack on my back and walk out to the bus stop. There's already three kids here. 2 blondes and a redhead. The one in the yellow jeans is beautiful. The redhead keeps glancing at her. I glare at his back. Johnny is glancing at the other blonde. Sonnie is just staring at the ground. All three of us have strands of hair that stick up on our head like bunny ears.

Freddy's POV

I wake up before my two brothers. I pull on a white button up shirt and a black jacket over it and some black suit pants. I pull on solid black sneakers over my socks. I walk to the bathroom and comb my brown hair over. A few strands stick up, rounded, forming that looks like bear ears. I walk downstairs and my brothers have the same outfits except Gregory has on yellow. Gregory is a year older than me and Teddy. All three of us have the bear ears. I eat breakfast and brush my teeth then grab my backpack and run to the bus stop.

Billy's POV (BB)

I wake up and blow up a balloon . I let the air out in my sisters face. She wakes up then gets dressed. I sleep in my clothes. I'm wearing a blue and red striped shirt and jeans. My sister wears the same except blue and pink stripes. we eat and brush our teeth and I grab my backpack and my pack of balloons. JJ and I run out to the bus stop. There's 9 kids here. 7 boys and 2 girls. There's 2 blonde girls, 2 purple haired boys, a blonde boy and a redhead boy.

Vix' POV (Mangle)

I wake up and get dressed. I put on a torn up white dress. Then I brush out my pink hair. My mom let me dye my long hair. I go downstairs and eat my cereal then brush my teeth. I grab my pink and white backpack go to the bus stop. There's 11 people here. 8 boys, 3 girls. I see 3 blondes, 5 brown haired, a redhead, and 2 purple haired kids. That redhead is kinda cute.

Marion's POV (Marionette)

I wake up and get dressed in ,y black and white striped shirt with 3 big black buttons, and my black pants and my black and white striped boots. I go downstairs and eat my bacon and brush my teeth. I pull my black hair up in a ponytail. Even pulled up into a high ponytail my hair still touches the ground. I curl the tips of my hair so they're about an inch off the ground. I run downstairs, kiss my mom, pull on my black and white backpack and go to the bus stop. 12 kids here. 8...yeah 8 boys and 4 girls. Nice. I see blondes, brown, red, purples, and pink hairs colors. I stand clear in the back until the bus comes.


	2. Chica Troubles

Chica's POV

I get off the bus and head towards Jessica and I's classroom, everyone on the bus but two boys follow me. I sit down beside Jessica and behind the purple haired boy. Jessica starts talking but I only hear a little. The teacher walks in and says, "Okay class. My name is Miss Smith, and the first thing we are going to do is go around the room and say our name and our favorite color! Let's start here." She points towards the purple haired boy. The boy says, "My name is Bonnie, and my favorite color is purple." The other boy who has a mix of purple and blue hair says, "My name is Johnny, I'm Bonnie's brother and my favorite color is a mix of blue and purple." She nods towards me next. I say as loud as I can, "My name is Chica and my favorite color is yellow." Jessica goes next and says, "Hello everybody, my name is Jessica. I'm Chica's sister and my favorite color is pink!" I turn around and looks at the kid behind me. She says, "my name's Vixen but I prefer Mangle because of how good at acrobatics I am. My favorite colors are pink and white." She pushes a strand of pink hair behind her ear and smiles. the red head boy is next and he says, "Ahoy everyone, me name be Foxy. Me fav'rit color be red..." He looks at his table and I see a small frown. Ms. Smith says, "Foxy, can you try to speak proper English." He nods and I see a small bit of water fall on the table. Next is the black haired girl behind Vix- I mean Mangle. She says in a small, dreamy voice, "My name is Marion. My favorite colros are black and white and I love to play with Marionettes." Heh, a gir named Marion playing with Marionettes. Next is the small boy next to her. He looks small enough, but when he's next to Marion, who is really tall, he's tiny. His voice is high pitched and annoying as he says, "Hello, my name is Billy and my favorite colors are blue and red, most people call me Balloon Boy because I love balloons!" I roll my eyes as a girl who has the same shirt pattern says, "I'm Jordan, I love pink and red and balloons. I'm Billy's sister. People call me Baloon Girl or JJ." I smile she seems to have the opposite personality as her brother. Next is a brown haired boy in a suit. He says, "My name is Freddy. My favorite color is Black." The other brown haired boy goes next and says, "My name is Teddy, my favorite color is also Black, and I'm Freddy's brother." the teacher says, "Next we are going to learn the alphabet. Can anyone tell me the alphabet. I raise my hand and she says, "Chica."

"ABCDEFGHIJKLMNOPQRSTUVWXYZ"

She nods and says, "Very nice. I have it up here," she points to a strip of plastic along the wall that indeed says it, "Feel free to use it if needed. She says, "it is now time to head to lunch and recess. You can go to your cubby and get your lunch box or money." I stand up and head to Jessica and I's cubby. I grab my lunch box and hand her hers. She smiles and pulls on my arm and pulls me to lunch. I sit down at her table as Foxy comes up and says, "Ahoy pretties mind if I sit here?"

"Go ahead!"

He sits down and pulls out a fish sandwhich. He takes a big bite and I notice he has a hook. I pull out my two slices of cold pizza and eat them. Jessica has the same lunch as me. I grab the cupcake and eat it. I looks around at the other tables with kids that aren't in our class. Our class seems to be the only one that has interesting hair colors. I look around and see Vi- Mangle with her arms between her legs walking around on her hands. She unwraps her legs around her body and puts them straight and the air and walks around the entire table. She comes to the front and bends her body into a back bend then straightens up and sits down at her table. Everyone saw it and we all clap. She again has all eyes on her and she just pushes hair behind her ear. I can faintly hear Marion whistling "Pop Goes The Weasel" Then the lunch monitor says, "Okay time to line up for recess. When we go out, if you have one, put your lunchbox along the wall and get it on the way in." I grab my lunch box and walk outside and see the playground. I go to a thing called the zipper and play on it all recess. Before I know it, it's time to go back to class. I see Jessica with Johnny and I get jeaulous. She was always more popular than me. In class I sit down beside Jess an she taps my shoulder but I stare straight head. She taps again, harder. I ignore her. She sighs and goes back to waiting for the teacher to come in. The teaher comes in and says, "It's time for math! Who can tell me what 1+1 equals?" I know instantly that it's 2 but I don't raise my hand. She asks, "Noone? The answer is 2." Jessica snorts and raises her hand. The teacher says, "Yes, Jessica?"

"I think Chica knew the answer to that. Also, can you call me Jess please?" The teacher says, "Chica, did you know?" I nod and she says, "Okay, next time answer, please." I tune out the rest of the lesson. I hear chairs squeak and everyone stands up. I stand up, pack up my stuff, and walk to my cubby. I purposly run into Jessica. She scowls. I put everything in my bag and pull it on my back. I walk out to my bus leaving Jessica behind. I find Foxy and ask, "Can I sit with you?" He nods and says, "Aye anythin' fer a pretty poppet like ye." I'm confused by that but I heard pretty so I'm fine with it. I see Jessica come on and she sees my hair sticking up. She comes and stops by my seat. I stare straight ahead at the back of the seat. She passes by and I hear Johnny say, "Hello, Jess!" I already feel the tears coming. What is this feeling? Why do I care that she's with a cute boys brother? Why am I crying? First day of my first year of school and I already hte it. I try to blink the tears out of my eyes, but they just keep falling. I look at my lap as the tears soak my backpack which is in my lap. I see out of the corner of my eye that Foxy is staring at me sideways. Finally, the bus gets to the bus stop and I'm the first one off. I rush home and run to my mother, now sobbing loudly. My mother hugs me. She pets my hair and says soothing words, that is until Jessica bursts through the door and screams, "What are you doing you Niña loca?!" I start cryng harder into my mothers soaking shirt. She soothes me until I stop crying. She asks, "What happened?" I say, "She's hanging out with people without even asking me if I wanted to meet them. Plus she's friends with a cute boy's brother.." My mother sighs and mutters, "I knew this would happen, eventually. I just thought it would take longer." She says, "So what if Jessica is even dating your crushs brother. It doesn't matter. Twins can marry other twins. You could marry this boy and she could marry his brother. Calm down, Chica." I smile feebly and say, "Gracias mamá, Te amo." She kisses my head and says, " Su bienvenida , yo también te quiero." I go upstairs into my room, and on the way I notice Jessica's door is closed and I hear what sounds like sobs coming from inside. I close my door and go to my closet and get on my hands and knees. I pull up a loose floorboard and pull out a book with my name written in fancy cursive on the cover. I pick it up, run to my desk, grab a pencil and a bright yellow pen, and run to my bed. I open the book to the next open page and start writing with the pencil, my hand moving as fast as ever.

 _First day of Kindergarten, August 20th, 2015_

 _Dear Diary,_

 _Jessica has officialy crossed the line. She thinks she can just_ _ **ignore giving me a chance at friends!? HOW DARE SHE!**_ _If that's her thoughts she deserves friends less than I do. She stole my chances now. She's gonna tell them all about my little outburst. I'll be laughing stock, unless she can't go to school...I need mother's old medicine books. Sometimes I'm glad my mother is a doctor, and has medicine books everywhere. But now to get them..She keep them in her locked study. One day, all I need or her to be sick. One day, today's Thursday, tomorrow's Friday. I need this, I want this, I will do anything for this! I'll give up my sister to be popular and to have love. Give up the "closest bond in the world" for the "unsinkable ship" Hmm, we'll see how unsinkable friendship and romance is!_

I drop the book on my bed, grab a red ribbon strand, stick it in my page, close the book and run. I see mom cooking dinner. Pizza, yum! Getting sidetracked. I sneak into her closet, because I know where she hides her keys. I grab them and sneak up to her study. I read the titles and finds one on how to make someone throw up and one for detecting fake illnesses. I grab both and place fake copies in their spots. I sneak out and relock the door. I go in my room and put the books in the loose floorboard. Then I put the keys back in mom's hiding spot. I rush to my room and grab the book on how to detect the fake illness. It say's to look for the symptoms. The book is hand written. I see a ote on the cover that says Written and Illistrated by: Gloria Sintect, mother of 2 and doctor of 5 years. I get to work writing a list of things I'll need:

 _Sleep Medicine, so she will stay asleep and go to sleep early. (melatonin)_

 _A way to keep her cheeks red and her temperature high (heating pads!)_

 _An excuse to why she's sick (Someone at school)_

 _A way to keep her stomach hurting_

 _Fake vomit_

 _A way to wake her up in the middle of the night_

I sneak to mom's medicine cabinet and grab the bottle of melatonin for kids. I grab the correct amount and go up to my room. I need to make it a powder, since Jessica always drinks Kool-Aid. She'll think it's just Kool-Aid mix. I sneak in moms room and grab her backup heating pads. I plug them in up in my room. I then crush the meltonin into a fine powder and push it in a bag. I put the bag in my pocket. I keep the extra melatonins hidden. My mom calls for me to set the table and I set the table. Then I pour us all a glass of Kool-Aid, sneakily pouring the melatonin in Jessica's and stirring hers really well. We all go downstairs and eat. Soon after that Jessica starts to feel sleeping. That's steps 1, 2, and 3 done. I ask my mom if I can do my hour if internet now. She doesn't check my internet history. I quietly make a lot of fake vomit and hide it in my room. Step 5 done. I find a high frequency sound and small unoticable headphones and I download the sound on my MP3 player. Step 6 done. Now I reasearch ways to keep someone stomach hurting. I find a medicine in mom's medical cabinet to make you constipated. I give her anough to keep her stomach hurting. Step 4 done. Everything's ready. I pour the constipation meds in her mouth and make her swallow them. I set up the undetectable headphones and MP3 player under her pillow but in her ears. I take the heating pads and set them on her cheeks and a smaller one on her forhead so it seems she has a fever. And I'm going to say that she probably got it from someone at school. Mom comes up and tells me to go to bed. I get ready and wait for her to check Jessica. I walk in and see her taking Jessica's temperature. It's 100 Degrees Farenheit. Perfect. She nods and I hide. She goes downstairs and gets some type of medicine and gives it to Jessica. I ended up sneaking down into the bathroom and throwing away the fake puke. I stay awake then at about 2 AM, I sneak into Jessica's room and force her some melatonin and then turn on the MP3 player. I see her eyes flutter open and I pull out the headphones and dive under her bed. She stands up and mutters, "My head...oww!" She goes off to find mom and dad and I go back to bed. I fall asleep quickly.

The next morning I wake up before anyone and reheat her face. Mom comes in and takes her temperature right as I hide. 99, again perfect. I hear her whisper, "I'll call a baby sitter." I go and pretend to wake up and get dressed. I wear a white shirt that says, 'All this girl needs is pizza and cupcakes' and yellow skinny jeans. I wear my orange converse and eat cereal. I ask mom, "Is Jess okay?" She nods and walks me out to the bus stop, kisses my head and drives to work. I see Bonnie and go up and say, "Hey Bonnie!" We talk until the bus comes.


	3. Bonnie's in Love

Bonnie's POV

Chica and I talk until the bus comes. She really is adorable. I ask, "Where's Jessica?"

"She's sick. "

"That's too bad."

"Yeah"

"Can I sit with you today"

"Yes." She smiles.

The bus comes to the school and we walk to class together. I say randomly, "Why did the chicken cross the road?"

"Why?"

"To get to the idiot's house. Knock Knock."

"Who's there?"

"The chicken."

She laughs and I start to blush. Her laugh is beautiful. We get to class and I sit next to her. She sits where Johnny sat yesterday. Johnny groans and sits behind me. The teacher walks in and says, "Ok roll call!"

She calls us all and lets us take a break to the bathroom. I go out in the hall in line. She leads us to the bathrooms and I walk in. Johnny says, "Why are you sitting with Chica?"

"Because she's cute. And funny, and nice." I finish my business and wash my hands and walk out.

I get in line behind Chica and she turns and talks to me while we wait. The teacher says, "Okay, today we are going to learn how to write the first ten letters of the alphabet."

We practice until she says, "Okay, time for lunch. When we get back we'll learn ten numbers." I grab my lunch money and get in line. She leads us down and I get in the lunch line. I get my pepperoni pizza and wait for Chica, she comes out and we walk and talk until we get to a table. Mangle walks up with her lunchbox and says quietly, "Can I sit here?" I smile politely and say, "Sure." She sits down and Foxy slides in beside her. Chica is beside me and Mangle is across from me. Chica starts to talk to Mangle and I just eat. Chica, Mangle, and Foxy finish and Chica says, "So, Bonnie. Where do you live?"

"I live on the left of Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria." Her face lights up and says, "I love Freddy's!" We laugh and then go to recess. I play with Chica and Foxy. After a few minutes Freddy comes over and joins us. We go inside and learn how to write 1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6, 7, 8, 9, and 10. Then our teacher says, "So, I have two books here. Which one do you want to hear? I have Mucky Duck and Green Eggs and Ham." We agreed on Green Eggs and Ham. She read it then said, "Okay, go grab your coats and I'll see you tomorrow." I walk to the bus with Chica and she sits in the seat with me. We talk until we get to the bus stop and we go to our houses. I walk in, followed by Johnny and Sonny. I grab a piece of paper and a pencil and write a letter to Chica.

Chica,

At recess meet me in the side of the slide no one goes on, the slide with a roof. I have to tell you something.

Bonnie

I feel like that's good so I fold it and stuff it in my bag. I go upstairs to my room and sit on my bed. I pull out a notebook and pencil and start writing my story.

When I look up it's 7:30 and time for dinner, so I walk downstairs and eat, then go upstairs to my bathroom and brush my teeth. I untie my bowtie and set it on my dresser. I slip off my vest and unbutton my shirt. I toss those in the laundry basket and pull my pants down and step out of them and then repeat with my boxers. I toss those in the direction of the laundry basket. I walk into the bathroom and take a shower.I walk to my dresser and pull on some boxers,and a pair of shorts. I open the door and yell, "Mom, Dad! I'm going to bed now!" They yell back, "Okay, Bonnie!" I lay down and fall asleep.


End file.
